(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of joining a plastic tube to another tube, and, in a particular embodiment, to a method of joining a baffle comprising a plastic tube to a tank also having a tube.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Joining a pair of concentric metallic tubes to form a seal between the tubes is known. One method of joining such tubes includes inserting an elastomeric sleeve within the inner tube and compressing it axially. The elastomeric sleeve expands radially against the inner tube and, if enough compressive force is applied, the sleeve deforms the inner tube so it engages the outer tube. An annularly enlarged portion of the tubes results from a resulting radial force having been applied from within the tubes. This annularly enlarged portion forms a joint between the tubes.
The ends of tubes such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipes are also often joined in male/female fashion. However, PVC pipes are often joined with PVC glue or cement, a composition including PVC resin. Other thermoplastic materials such as polyethylene and polyurethane are not as susceptible to gluing or cementing. Thus, where it is desirable to join a polyethylene or polyurethane tubular member to another tube, welding the parts together is often necessary. This process may be labor intensive and time consuming.
Thus, there remains a need for a new method of joining a thermoplastic tube to another tube. Specifically, where the thermoplastic tube is a polyethylene or polyurethane part of a grease separator tank baffle, a new method of joining the baffle to the tank is needed.